At Your Service
by KittySkywalker
Summary: It was a one time offer. It was meant to be simple. No strings attached. But...something like that...is ususally far too good to be true. BanexAhsoka.  Please read and review!


Each level of Courascant was vastly different from the one underneath it. The top level or the sky level was an entirely different world from the ground level. The ground level was a dark and dank abyss its only inhabitants were desolated humanoids that were so feral they didn't even seem to be a sentient being anymore.

Bane was glad his career had only forced him to go down their once and he swore to himself he'd never venture down there again. Luckily his newest client that he was on his way to meet had asked to see him five levels down from the top of Courascant. It was nice enough up there but still far enough down in the dregs where any officials wouldn't have recognized him.

Bane looked around and turned down an alley that led to a small out of the way bar. On his way there he grimaced as he stepped in a stagnant puddle of water and the wretched smell wafted up to him. His upper lip rose a few centimeters to show his disgust but that was all. Emoting was a weakness. That had been the first thing he'd learned as a bounty hunter.

As he trudged on down the alley a box of yellow light soon appeared in his path. There was muffled music coming from the inside of the building and as Bane approached he saw a small figure shrouded in a black cloak, standing by two barrels, on the opposite wall to those that the bar doors were on. He took a guess and figured that this must be his new employer. He walked up to them but didn't turn to them as he discreetly asked, "You lookin for me?"

The hooded figure nodded and heaved a small case on top of one of the barrels next to them. Bane had been looking so intently at the case wondering if his payment was in there or if there were directions and supplies he didn't take note of the person in front of him shifting their cloak to the side. He did take note of the flash of silver as a weapon was removed from the stranger's belt. He drew his gun purely on instinct rather than any actual worry. He heard a small sigh then, "Take it easy."

It was a girl in front of him. He barely raised a brow for he hadn't really been expecting that. Even so he hadn't been counting on a lightsaber being the choice weapon of this young lady. He clicked off his blaster's safety and narrowed his red eyes. It was obviously safe to assume she was a Jedi if not one in training. Damn, why'd it have to be a Jedi of all things he met up here? With the lightsaber lightly clutched in her hand she held it right out to him.

"What?" he mumbled looking down at it.

"I'm not here to arrest you…I'm not even really here as a Jedi…so if it'd make you feel better by holding onto it while we talk then go ahead," the girl said.

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment. Jedi were always tricking people…even so he would in fact feel more comfortable if he had all the deadly weapons in his possession for the time being. He snatched it from her and clipped the cool metal object onto the back of his belt. And then he ever so slowly lowered his blaster and put it back in its holster as well.

When she thought he wasn't so weary of her she leisurely reached up to the black hood covering her face and pulled it down.

'_A Togruta_,' he thought mildly surprised. He'd been expecting her to be human…and maybe just a tad older. Although it was very difficult to guess a different species age so he didn't speculate on how old she was for very long…but his mind was happy to contemplate how beautiful she was.

She was an orange Togruta, he'd only ever seen red coloration before, and she had very geometric patterns on her body. She was petite and well developed, but what stood out about her were her sparkling blue eyes. They were wide, innocent, and honest. And quite frankly he didn't like that.

When Bane thought about children-which was almost never, he'd never wanted any-he thought that they should be innocent and not have to see the ugliness of life. However, this young woman was far too old to still have that innocence shining in her eyes. Especially since she was a Jedi, and had most likely seen the horrors of the current war. Yet somehow or another she did and he just wanted to get this job done as quickly as possible so he could get away from this girl.

"So what do you need me to do?" he questioned.

Her small smile fell for a moment and he could have sworn there was a light pink dusting her cheeks in the dim light. She took a deep breath and said, "I want to spend a night with you."

"What?" he deadpanned. Apparently he needed to get his hearing checked.

She sighed irritated and opened the case she had resting on the barrel next to her. There was a flash of gold and Bane quickly counted a thousand republic credits. He reached out and swiftly shut the case once more. Exposing the fact she had that kind of money could be dangerous for her later on. There was a very real chance of her getting mugged.

Not that he cared of course.

"You said you'd do any job for the right price, right?" she questioned in a tone that was waiting to call him a hypocrite.

He'd never cared about such petty things though and instead asked, "What's your name?"

"I never figured you'd want to know _that_," she mumbled.

"Well I do enjoy knowing a potential partner's name you know," he countered lightly. True he was a dog when it came to sex, but he did have some class…albeit it really was a small amount.

"Ahsoka," she answered after a pause.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

He looked her up and down for a moment…she definitely looked like she was twenty, but if she was lying and underage there would be even more people wanting his head on a silver platter.

"Why do you feel the need to pay somebody for this kind of thing?" he ventured, "You're a good lookin girl, and you could get any guy you want…"

She blushed at the indirect compliment and shuffled her feet, the brown sludge of the alley plastering itself on her earth colored boots.

"I need someone who will see me as an adult," she responded. Hmm…that hadn't quite been the answer he'd been looking for. He kept quite and when she met his eyes she quickly looked down at the ground. "I know I'm younger than all the people I'm around at the Temple, but everyone only sees me as a child. I'm sick of it. I've grown up and I want to be around a man who can see that and appreciate it," she explained.

"And you think I'm the man for the job?"

"Yes. I know you probably won't be that gentle. But I'd rather be with someone who didn't treat me like I'm breakable," she said.

Bane didn't know whether or not to feel insulted by what she said but he quickly moved on.

"So you think I'm worth a thousand credits huh?" he asked a smirk making its way to his lips.

She looked up brows furrowed and said, "Look I'm offering you a one night stand, no strings attached, and I'll pay you well for it! What more do you want?"

Bane chuckled lightly. She was a feisty one and he kind of liked it. She glowered at him, but he ignored it as he reached into the case and pulled out a single one hundred credit chip. He was actually rather flattered she was willing to pay him so much to spend a night with him.

"Alright," he said finally although he wasn't too sure this was the best idea. He'd most likely regret this later on.

She looked at the case then back at him. "That's it. That's all you're taking?"

"It'll be enough to rent a room at a decent hotel," he explained languidly, "plus there will be some left over to pay me as well."

"Why don't you take all of it?" she asked confused.

"Because you don't need to pay me for something that's an honor," he stated huskily. The embarrassed look on her face was probably the cutest thing he'd seen in a long time.  
>'<em>I still got it<em>,' he complimented himself.

"Come on," he said as he started walking back the way he'd came searching for the nearest hotel. This job was the craziest thing he'd done in a long time, but what really sent his mind for a loop was the fact that the young lady beside him actually took a hold of his hand as they were walking along.

"Give me strength," he muttered softly.

_So there we have it! I haven't written a BanexAhsoka fic in so long! D: But ever since I saw the episode Evil Plans I think it was-I dunno can't remember XD- and heard the line "I'll take on any job for the right price" I've had this idea in my mind. I was finally able to get it down XD_

_And yes I made Bane into a willing manwhore. Hate me if you wish I don't care. _

_Now a few things before I head off:_

_1. Please leave me a comment about this however I am sick to death of everyone bashing me for writing this pairing. You have the right to now like this, but don't read this and then complain to me about it. There are people who do like my stories, and when you say snarky things I don't feel like writing about these two anymore and you're depriving the people who do like my writing. _

_2. If you know how to actually write constructive criticism please do so. If not please refrain yourself._

_3. And I think this is the most important one, don't sit there and tell me they are out of character. No sh*t they are out of character. First of all Ahsoka would never do anything like this or go with Bane in the canon. And as much as I love Bane let's be honest and say he'd probably rape Ahsoka if he was ever attracted to her and given the chance. At least that is my point of view of them, so I really don't ever feel like writing a story about Ahsoka getting raped by Bane. Some might argue it's more in character for them, but I'd rather have them out of character than right about something as terrible as that. (kthnxbai)_

_Okay so now my babbling is over, and I hope you enjoyed this. I'm always looking for feedback, but please be considerate when writing a comment. A lot of the time it's rude things people say that can kill a fandom or an artists/writers desire to create._

_And so with that, thank you for reading! Bye!_


End file.
